1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retaining devices, and particularly to a retaining device for a replaceable hanger frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the retainer 5 for positioning a main supporting post 1 and a hanger frame 6 is illustrated. A plurality of sleeves 51 encloses the main supporting post 1. The lateral side of the sleeve 51 is installed with a lateral tube 511. The hanger frame 6 is inserted into the lateral tube 511. The inner bottom of the sleeve 51 is embedded with an O ring. The upper side of the O ring serves for confining a plastic inner tube 53. Since the O ring tightly resists against the main supporting post 1, the plastic inner tube 53 and the sleeve 51 are positioned to the main supporting post 1 for positioning the hanger frame 6.
The retainer 5 is not so good as the user""s anticipation since in the retainer 5 for positioning the hanger frame 6, the O ring 52 and the plastic inner tube 53 are utilized to position the sleeve 51. As a result, the plastic inner tube 53 must be made of hard materials and tightly resist against the main supporting post 1 so that the plastic inner tube 53 and the sleeve 51 are positioned to the main supporting post 1. Thereby, the hanger frame 6 is positioned. The friction force is finite due to the contact between the whole inner surface thereof and the main supporting post 1. If the objects hung on or suspended from the hanger frame 6 is light. The retainer 5 is sufficient to support the weight of the object. If the object is heavy, the connecting force of the O ring and the plastic inner tube is smaller than the weight of the object so that the retainer will slide down since it is pulled by the object.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a retaining device for a replaceable hanger frame which comprises a main supporting post installed at a base and a retainer installed at the main supporting post. The retainer is formed by a copper-made enclosing sleeve enclosing the main supporting post, and a buckle sleeve in the enclosing sleeve. A circular surface of the enclosing sleeve is protruded with a locking seat. The locking seat is locked with a hanger rod. A lower end of an inner surface of the enclosing sleeve is installed with a cambered groove. The buckle sleeve is formed by two opposite wave-like cambered sheets which are assembled to two sides of the enclosing sleeve. The wave-like cambered sheet of the buckle sleeve is installed with a plurality of stop ribs. The wave-like cambered sheet has outer tips at an outer surface thereof Each outer tip resists against an inner surface of the enclosing sleeve. The wave-like cambered sheet has inner tips at an inner surface thereof. Each inner tip resists against an annular surface of the main supporting post as the buckle sleeve is buckled to the main supporting post. A concave space formed on the outer surface of the buckle sleeve and an inner surface of the enclosing sleeve provides a margin for compressing and deformation as the main supporting post is engaged. Thereby, the enclosing sleeve and buckle sleeve are positioned to a predetermined position of the main supporting post.